


Alone, Not Lonely

by Yarol2075



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarol2075/pseuds/Yarol2075
Summary: John loves his family, but they just don't get the difference sometimes.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Alone, Not Lonely

“Good night Scott!” John said firmly, before cutting communications off.

“I love my brother, I love my brothers, I love my family,” he murmured to himself, a well-worn mantra.

The problem was his family consisted of three brothers, a grandmother, and a dear friend who were all extroverts, and the remaining brothers, sister, and father were ambiverts. Only his mother and grandfather had ever truly understood, and while Lucille Tracy had firmly fallen in the extrovert camp, her own father had been a introvert, and she recognized that in her son. 

Grandpa Grant had been the one to quietly set up a telescope in the ‘secret’ section of the farmhouse attic for John and how to get to it. 

John still missed him fiercely.

But the rest of his well-meaning, beloved family really just didn’t get it. Maybe Dad did a little, but after his experience in the Oort Cloud, he was quietly reveling in company of others. 

John just couldn’t make them understand, that while he was alone up on Five, except for EOS (but then EOS didn’t drain the energy out of him, just delighted and exasperated him in turns with her insatiable curiosity) he just **_wasn’t_** lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> I confess as an introvert myself, I get a smidgen annoyed when I see other people in the TAG fandom depicting John as being lonely, when all evidence in the series points to him being up there in Thunderbird Five living the introvert dream. ;-)


End file.
